The Fight for a life
by angelxofxdarkness96
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Karin, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are all new students at the advanced fighting academy. karin and sasuke are in the same group at school while itachi and sakura become a part of the akatsuki. there is a suprise person that shows up and Sakura's secret past and all her deep dark secrets are brought into the light, forcing her to face them head on while not trusting.


Chapter 1: The Fights

Once upon a time in a land far away, two sets of twins were born on the opposite side of the land. The kingdom began to grow dark and unsafe, so they sent their children to the kingdoms of fire and ice. The two sisters grew up training and not trusting anyone, not even each other. The people who raised them sent them back to their parents, so they can go to school and better their social skills. The two brothers didn't bother to train and were always in trouble. They were the most popular people in the kingdom, but they were sent back to their parents to go to school and become better disciplined.

To the Harunos

Lady Haruno: Girls you need to wake up and take showers before you get ready for school.

Sakura: I just got out and she is headed into the shower now. We will be down in time for breakfast mother.

Lady Haruno: Okay darling. Please hurry your father wants to speak to both of you before he leaves for work.

Karin: Okay mother one second.

We both got dressed in our usual dark blue skinny jeans and black ballet flats. Karin put on a red spaghetti strap shirt cropped right above the stomach. I had on a black spaghetti strap cropped above the stomach. We both had belly button piercings that were identical; except I had red and Karin had black. We grabbed our bags and cell phones and walked down to the dining room to have breakfast with our mother and father.

Lord Haruno: good morning girls. Are you ready for school?

Both: Yes father, what did you need to speak with us about?

Lord Haruno: Don't let people push you around today, but do try to make friends please.

Both: Yes father, bye mother and father. See you later today.

To the Uchihas

Lord Uchiha: Get your asses up and go to school!

Sasuke: Fine just stop all the goddamn yelling.

I woke Itachi up and we had on the exact same outfit like always it included dark blue jeans with black DCs. I wore the black shirt and Itachi wore the red one. We grabbed our phones and school bags and walked out the door.

To Sakura and Karin

Sakura: Karin?

Karin: Are you okay Sakura?

Sakura: There are two very weak people that are coming this way.

Karin: Just do what we always do and don't talk to them.

We continued to walk to school and passed them without even acknowledging them. They followed us the rest of the way to the school, once we got there we headed to class and went straight to the teacher. The two guys came in and stood right next to me.

Kakashi: Class these are the four new kids. Introduce yourselves and go sit where I tell you.

Karin: My name is Karin Haruno.

Kakashi: Go sit next to Ino Yamanaka, raise your hand.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi: Go sit next to Naruto Uzamaki, raise your hand.

Itachi: My name is Itachi Uchiha.

Kakashi: Go sit next to Kisame, raise your hand. Now you can sit by Hidan.

Sakura: No introduction for me then.

I walked to my seat and sat down, and then I noticed his necklace and smirked.

Hidan: Why are you smirking?

Sakura: The necklace.

Hidan: What about it?

Sakura: It's a fake of the actual necklace.

Hidan: How would you know?

Sakura: Because I have seen the real one and it isn't that one or even that color.

Hidan: Prove it.

I grabbed the necklace off his neck and pulled out mine. His face went into shock and I put my necklace away.

Sakura: Don't tell anyone I am like you.

Hidan: Why?

Sakura: Only people like you can know.

He nodded as I handed him the necklace back. I turned and listened to the lecture, and I felt multiple eyes on me from across the room. I turned my head towards Karin who was looking at me along with that whole side of the classroom.

Sakura: Can you stop staring at me.

Karin: I told you she is a freak.

They all laughed and I began to tap my fingers on the desk in annoyance. Then the whole class was staring at me because of the freak comment. Class ended and I waited for everyone to leave before I even got out of my seat. I walked to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. I pulled out my necklace and began turning it in my fingers, wondering why me after all I have done for everyone in my kingdom. I looked up and saw Karin walking over with three other girls, because one stayed behind to watch.

Karin: Hey.

Sakura: What? You are never nice to me.

Karin: That's because you don't deserve to be treated nicely by me.

Sakura: You have no idea what I do or don't deserve, so why don't you and your group of sluts walk away from me.

Tenten: I am not a slut bitch.

Hinata: I guarantee you she is a slut though girls.

Ino & Karin: You got that right.

I got up and turned to leave when one of them grabbed my arm. I slowly turn around and face them.

Ino: We aren't finished here bitch.

Sakura: Look here dumb ass. I don't care if you weren't finished speaking to me, because I am done listening to you four sluts. And Karin I don't care if you are my sister or not next time this happens I will kick your goddamn ass.

I walked out of the cafeteria and went to the gym and changed into black booty shorts, a black sports bra, and black and red running shoes. I walked back out and everyone else was just headed to the locker rooms. I ignored everyone and began wrapping my hands in light pink athletic tape. The teacher came in and stopped when he saw me.

Guy: Are you new?

I turned around and faced the teacher.

Sakura: Yes, sir.

Guy: Okay you are fighting first then. Do you have any requests?

Sakura: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin the other new girl, but as a warm up. Then I want to fight Hidan.

Everyone else walked in and he just nodded.

Guy: Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Karin you will be fighting against Sakura. Then if Sakura wins she wants to fight Hidan.

The four girls all came down and got into fighting positions, while I sat down on the ground. Ino came at me first and before she hit me I caught her leg and twisted her around, then I kicked her away from me. Hinata and Tenten came at once and I moved in time so they hit each other with their attacks, knocking each other out cold.

Sakura: Just you and me sister dear.

Karin: You will lose.

She ran full speed at me and I jumped up and landed on a beam. She was shocked and I did a jutsu for many clones to appear around here. While she was fighting them I came up from behind her and kicked her into a wall.

Guy: Sakura wins, Hidan your next after they are healed though.

Sakura: Why are you looking at me?

Guy: You know why.

I walked over to them and healed them forcibly though. When I finished I waited for Hidan to make his way down to the floor. Once he did he attacked without warning and actually hit me, I slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. I got up and kicked him in the face and he flew into the opposite wall, and got up quickly. He pulled out his scythe and smirked at me. I pulled my scythe from the shadows and smirked as well. He was too busy looking at my scythe that I was able to get a hit on him before he sent me flying into the ceiling.

Sakura: Ass whole.

He pinned me with the blade of his scythe and before Guy-Sensei could stop the match I reversed the scythe and he was pinned between two of them.

Sakura: I win sweetie.

Guy: Sakura wins?

Akatsuki: How the hell did she beat him?!

Sakura: Because he hasn't had proper training with a scythe and I am obviously stronger and faster than him.

Pein: If you think you are so strong then fight me bitch.

Sakura: Meet me at the training grounds after school. No rules in the fight and we fight until the other one is two inches away from death. No one is allowed to intervene and Hidan I will heal you before the match.

Konan: That's not an everyday match Pein. I think she has a plan and you aren't allowed to die.

Pein: No one has ever even come close to beating me before. This should be a piece of cake sweetheart.

To the Training Grounds

Sakura: It's about damn time you showed up Pein. I was starting to think you wouldn't even show for this.

Pein: This will be over in a mere matter of seconds.

Sakura: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

He attacked and I dodged. We got into a rhythm of attacking and dodging. Pein was unable to land a single hit on me and I got five good hits on him. We kept this up for four hours straight, and he finally looked like he was about to pass out. I faked being tired so he wouldn't notice I was like Hidan.

Sakura: Just give up Pein it will save your strength.

Pein: No way am I going to give up to a girl like you. Besides I am not the only one tired and out of breathe.

Sakura: I am not tired one bit Pein. This is nothing compared to the training I went through. I am simply amusing you into thinking you are going to win.

I did a hand sign and disappeared into the trees. I knew he was searching for me so I put him under a genjustsu. I came out and stood in front of him and began to whisper in his hear. I noticed he began to shake out of fear and the pain I was causing him. I stopped after an hour and released him from the genjustsu.

Pein: What the hell are you?!

Sakura: I am a simple girl who is mistreated. Do you give up yet?

Pein: I g-give u-u-up.

I healed him after that and helped him up.

Sakura: Take pain killers to get the headache to go away and you will be fine in a few hours. I will see you guys around.

I began to walk home when I felt a dark presence behind me. I continued on my way and it continued to follow me, so I turned a corner and pointed my gun at the man.

Sakura: Who the hell are you?

Jashin: It has been a very long time Cherry.

Sakura: (Cherry?) Jashin is that you?

Jashin: Yes it is my Cherry. Can you put your gun away now?

I put the gun away and gave him a huge hug.

Sakura: Why didn't you tell me another follower of you would be here?

Jashin: I didn't realize he was here Cherry. Do you want me to walk you home?

Sakura: I would love for you too.

He grabbed my hand and walked me the rest of the way home.

Sakura: Good night Jashin-sama.

Jashin: (I Love You So Much Sakura Haruno.) Good night to you too Cherry. I will be joining you at school tomorrow by the way.

He left and I went to sleep after I took a shower. I got up super early so I took my time in getting ready. I put on my Jashin necklace and I put on a black halter top. I curled my long light pink hair and left it down. I pulled on a white mini skirt with black high heels. I put in a pink cherry blossom dangle charm that Jashin-sama gave me for my birthday two hundred years ago. I grabbed my phone and started walking to school. I felt the dark presence behind me again. I turned around and Jashin was behind me looking me up and down.

Sakura: Are you done looking me up and down?

Jashin: NO but I can look at you later so shall we go to school.

Sakura: We shall.

He grabbed my hand and we went to school. It turned out we were late for class and Kakashi wasn't there so it didn't matter. We took the three seat row because it was empty. Hidan got up and sat on the other side of me.

Hidan: So I see you finally decided to show yourself.

Jashin: So you noticed.

Hidan: It's kind of hard not to notice when you come in holding hands with the hottest girl in school.

Sakura: When did I become the hottest girl in school?

Hidan: Same time you became the strongest girl in school. So why are you two holding hands?

Jashin: Because she is my girlfriend. Hence the necklace she wears.

Hidan: How long have you two been together?

Sakura: Well I am two-hundred and one years old so for about one-hundred and one years.

Hidan: Holy Shit that's a long ass time.

Pein: Can I talk to you for a second Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah go ahead.

Pein: Do you and your boyfriend want to join the Akatsuki?

I looked at Jashin and he just nodded.

Sakura: We will join the Akatsuki.

Pein: Okay then we will see you two at lunch.

He left to his seat and that's when Kakashi came in.

Kakashi: Okay we are having a partner project and whoever you are sitting next to today is your partner. You will be living with this person for three months. You will be a 'married couple' during this time which means you must do everything together. No complaining about this project it wasn't my idea. Class is dismissed.

Jashin and I walked out of class and went to the cafeteria and sat in the back corner of the cafeteria.

Jashin: So we pretty much have to live together now?

Sakura: Seems so, but I only have one bed room. So you get the couch.

Jashin: You can't be serious.

I giggled at him and he just shook his head at me.

Sakura: What he never said I had to share my bed.

Jashin: You are really going to make your boyfriend of 101 years sleep on the couch?

Sakura: Well when you put it that way then no, but if I am angry at you then the couch is your new bed.

Jashin: You have not been angry at me for the longest time and besides it is almost your 202nd birthday my dear.

Sakura: I am so old.

Hidan: Your birthday is coming up isn't it?

Sakura: Yeah 202 years old. I want to be in my younger years again.

Hidan/Jashin: Why?

Sakura: Because I didn't have to come to school and I was pampered all the time by a certain someone.

Jashin: What can I say I liked you since I saw you, can you really blame me?

Sakura: Fine I guess not. Since I liked you when I first saw you too.

He kissed me and I giggled. The rest of the Akatsuki came over to our table and sat down. I noticed that Karin and a guy with raven black hair and onyx black eyes walking our way.

Sakura: Shit.

Karin: Hey bitch.

Sakura: What the fuck do you want this time?

Karin: You cannot be at the house for the next three months because I said so.

Sakura: Bitch I am older than you. So why the hell would I leave the damn house? Besides it isn't your decision it is up to our parents.

Just then my parents walked over to us.

Sakura: Mother? Father?

Lady Haruno: we have given your sister permission to do the project at our house. I am so so-

Lord Haruno: Your ass is getting kicked out of the house. You cannot step foot in our kingdom and if you do then you shall be killed on sight. Do you have any questions?

Sakura: Why do you hate me?

Lady Haruno: We don't hate you.

Sakura: Yes you do. You both do. I have never disobeyed you two ever. I behaved accordingly when you sent us away, and never caused a single problem. I even protected my little sister from the guardians you sent us to. They were horrible people and made my life a living hell; while they pampered her the whole time. I have protected everyone in our kingdom and you two hate me for some unknown reason.

Lord Haruno: Our family hates you because of what you are not for who you are.

Sakura: What do you mean by what I am? I am a god damn human being and nothing else.

Lady Haruno: You are anything but human dear.

Karin: So I'm human right?

Sakura: This is not about you bitch! What the hell am I then?

Lord Haruno: You are an immortal.

Sakura: I already knew that dumb ass.

Lord Haruno: You aren't just any immortal. I'm surprised he hasn't told you.

I looked at Jashin and he looked anywhere but at me.

Sakura: So you all lied to me?

Jashin: I never lied to you.

Sakura: Then what the hell are they talking about Jashin!

Jashin: The reason you aren't just any immortal is because you have vampire blood in you. It caused you to change into one without you realizing it.

Lord Haruno: But the blood craving hasn't started yet so I am not risking it and you are being kicked out before it starts.

Sakura: You all lied.

I got up and ran away from all of them. I stopped at the village gates and just sat there.

To the school

Jashin: Damn it!

Hidan: Why aren't you going after her?

Jashin: Because she hates me.

Karin: So what if she hates you. It's not like you two are in love or anything.

Jashin: We have been together for 101 years little girl. I am deeply in love with her.

Hidan: Then go after her and make her stay here.

I got up and ran to the village gates where I saw her and pool of blood right next to her. I ran over to her and couldn't believe it.

Sakura's POV

I saw a man approach me and he pulled out a gun on me. I quickly pointed mine at him and he just stared at me.

Sakura: Who the hell are you?  
Kabuto: My name is Kabuto and I am a hunter.

Sakura: Then leave me the hell alone.

Kabuto: I am sorry but you have to die.

Before I could pull the trigger he shot me three times. One in the stomach, one in the lungs, and one in the heart. I fell to the ground and he walked off after leaving a note next to me. I sat there trying not to move to much while I pulled out the bullets. I was able to heal my heart and my lung all the way but I could only heal my stomach half way. I saw a shadow come up to me and it was crying. I felt stronger and I used his chakra to heal my stomach the rest of the way.

Jashin: Are you okay?

Sakura: I'm fine Jashin.

Jashin: Can you forgive me?

Sakura: The note on the ground is for you.

He picked it up and read it out loud.

Jashin: I have injured your most prized jewel. If she does survive her wounds then I suggest keeping a good eye on her, or she will die next time.

Sakura: Why didn't you come sooner?!

Jashin: I came as soon as I could. I didn't know this would happen!

Sakura: Why did he try to kill me?

Jashin: Because the man who shot you wants me to suffer. He wanted me to make him immortal but I refused because he didn't have a good heart.

Sakura: Why did you make me an immortal?  
Jashin: Because I am in love with you. I didn't want to watch you grow old and die leaving me all alone without you.

Sakura: I'm in love with you too Jashin. I should have never left.

Jashin: You had every right to leave and be angry with me, but you have to know I would never lie to you about anything.

Sakura: Then why didn't you tell me?

Jashin: Because when I found out there were hunters looking for you and I didn't want them to find you so I kept it quite from you and I planned on telling you when the time was right. I love you Sakura Haruno and would do anything to keep you out of harm's way.

Sakura: I love you too.

He kissed me and I kissed him back while I giggled.


End file.
